


After the Mountain.

by seiraswriting



Series: Sweet Release [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: After escaping  from Mount Weather, Bellamy and Samantha come to terms with their feelings. This mini-series takes us through a couple of their days in between S2 and S3.I'll take care of youcontains smut!





	1. Day 2 after Mount Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little piece of domestic fluff.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I woke up to Sam lying almost completely over me, breathing on my neck and I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms a little tighter around her for a moment, making her squirm under my touch until she laid comfortable again over me as I loosened my grip. I closed my eyes again, determined to enjoy each second with her, running one of my hands through her hair as I massaged her back lightly with the other.  _Who'd have guessed we'd end up like this? After the fights, the scares, the pain, the tears... here we are, lying in bed together, snugged in each other's arms until we feel ready to get out of bed. No more war, no more risking our lives, just enjoy ourselves together as we make this place our new home._ A couple minutes later Sam sifted on my arms and slowly rose one of her hands to rub the sleep away from her eyes as she yawned lightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

\- "How long have you been awake?" –she furrowed her eyebrows.

\- "Good morning to you too, love." –I placed a finger over the wrinkles on her forehead and she immediately relaxed her features.

\- "I mean, good morning, handsome." –she chuckled- "Still, I hope you haven't been up for too long." –she kissed my jaw.

\- "Do you really think I care when I wake up to this?"

\- "I'm not inside your mind, I don't know."

She stuck out her tongue playfully at me and I took her chin in my hand to kiss her lightly and lazily, feeling a smile on her lips.

\- "What are we, Sam?"

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "When we talked with Raven the other day you said 'whatever you and I' are."

\- "If it's been bothering you, why didn't you tell me?" –she asked raising up and straddling my legs, placing her hands on my chest as her hair cascaded down her shoulders- "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just, well, I'm not sure what we are; like, if you're asking for a tag, I don't know, I'm not an expert on relationships as you're most definitely aware by now..." –she spoke shyly placing a strand of lose hair behind her ear- "I just know I'm in love with you and want to be with you until I die."

I rose to sit up and took her hands in mine, kissing her knuckles, my heart threatening to jump from my chest at her words.

\- "I know it's stupid but a small part of me thought you may not want us to be public about what we have."

\- "Why wouldn't I?"

\- "I don't know, maybe you feel ashamed of liking someone like me."

\- "Babe..." –she took my chin in her hand- "...I don't like you." –my face dropped at her words- "Don't give me that face and let me finish, you idiot." –she smiled- "I don't just like you, I love you. Did you not just hear me say I want to be with you till I die?" –she grinned raising an eyebrow at me- "I could never be ashamed of feeling this way. If it were on me, I'd make you walk around with a sign to remind everyone you're mine. I don't need a tag to know how I feel, but we can always come up with one if you want."

\- "I'm yours Sam, all of me."

\- "Good, because I'd feel extremely awkward if it weren't like that."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I'm all yours." –she gave me a quick peck on the lips- "Give me a tag to work with and I'll make sure everyone knows."

\- "You're my better half." –I kissed her- "My partner in crime." –I kissed her again- "My girl." –one more kiss- "My soulmate." –another kiss- "The love of my life." -I looked into her eyes- "Mine."

\- "I said one." –she laughed placing her hands around my neck- "But I think I can work with all those." –her smile had grown impossibly bigger, filling my heart with the purest form of love- "Although I'm pretty sure you're the better half in this relationship."

\- "That's not true."

\- "It really is." –she gigled- "I have to ask, are you sure you want to be with me only?"

\- "Are you asking me if we're exclusive? Of course, I want only you."

\- "Good, because I don't share."

She gave me a playful smile before lowering to catch my lips with hers, attaching her hands to my hair as mine quickly found their way to her ass, pulling her impossibly closer as I bit her lower lip, gaining a soft moan from her parted lips, that allowed me to slide my tongue inside her mouth to play with hers.

\- "This two weeks are going to be hell." –I breathed out as we broke the kiss.

\- "Tell me about it."


	2. Day 5 after Mount Weather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Sam's mornings with Jasper and some fluff with Bellamy.

**SAM'S POV**

It'd been a couple days since we came back from the Mountain and I was already tired of not being able to do anything. I watched with envy as Octavia left camp every day to meet Indra; I happily witnessed Harper and Monty growing closer each day; I tried to help Raven with her job and we both shared our daily struggles due to our leg injuries from the Mountain; I also watched sometimes as Lincoln and Bellamy trained together, but not always because I felt a bit jealous, and tempted, not gonna lie... but most of my day time I spent with Jasper. He was nowhere near okay and I was worried for him; after all, he was my first friend on Earth and I couldn't help but feel a part of his pain had been caused by me. Each day after breakfast I'd go meet him and we would mostly walk around the outside of the camp in silence. I wanted to make sure he knew he had me if he ever needed to talk, but I'd never even think of pushing him to do so if he wasn't ready.

\- "Thank you, Sam."

\- "No need to thank me, I'm not doing anything, J."

\- "Your company means a lot to me." –Jasper looked at me- "I know I'm not very talkative lately but I really enjoy spending time with you, first friend from Earth."

And for the first time since we came back, Jasper smiled, a real smile that I had missed seeing on his face. I smiled too as we kept walking in peaceful silence. We moved slowly, for I was still recovering and using a crutch to move around, but Jasper didn't mind; in fact, he'd even stop from time to time saying he was tired, but I knew he was stopping to give me time to rest.

\- "How's your leg?"

\- "It's doing better. I hope I'll be able to walk around without the crutch in a couple more days, even if it's slowly. It'd just be nice not to have to go around carrying it, honestly."

\- "Wanna try something?"

\- "Sure."

Jasper rose from where we were sat and helped me up. He took the crutch away from me and offered me his arm instead to hold onto.

\- "You sure?"

\- "Yeah, I want you to get better as soon as possible."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his and we slowly made our way back to the camp's entrance.

\- "Would you join me for lunch?" –I asked as we crossed the doors- "Just if you want."

\- "I'm not ready. Not yet."

\- "I'm always here for you, J. I hope you know you can always come to me."

\- "Thank you, Sam. It means a lot." –he let go off me and handed me the crutch- "You've done great today."

\- "Thanks to you."

He gave me a small hug before leaving; I knew he was most likely going for a drink, a bottle probably, but I couldn't find it in me to stop him. I was glad he was even getting out of his room to walk around with me for a couple hours during the mornings. I sighed as I saw him disappear inside the ship before making my way to Raven's, but she found me halfway.

\- "Hey, Sam!"

\- "How are you doing today?"

\- "Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow." –she smiled at me- "Did I see you walking around without the crutch or was that my imagination?"

\- "Yeah, Jasper suggested to try walking without it and he offered me his arm not to fall."

\- "How's he?"

\- "Not good. I wish there was something I could do."

\- "He needs to process it, same way I did with Finn. It will always hurt but he needs to learn to let go."

\- "I'm thinking letting go may not be the best word choice right now. I'm worried, Raven, really worried."

\- "We all are, Sam. But let's stop thinking about that. Were you looking for me to go for lunch?"

\- "Actually, yes."

\- "Then let's go, I'm starving."

Raven and I had lunch together and were soon met by Monty and Harper but, as soon as Raven was done with her food, she left to keep working on who knows what while Monty and Harper left to most likely be alone together. I stayed there, considering my options for the afternoon. _Maybe if Murphy was here he'd keep me company._  I sighed. _I really hope he's okay, I miss him._  Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

\- "I could have broken your nose." –Sam chuckled, resting against my chest.

\- "You wouldn't." –I kissed her cheek before sitting next to her- "What were you up to?"

\- "Nothing really. I had lunch with Raven, Monty and Harper but they all left to do their thing."

\- "And you were so lost in thought you didn't even feel me coming, care to share?"

\- "Murphy."

She answered simply, resting her face on her hand. I knew what she meant. She had explained he had left with Jaha to find some weird place in the middle of nowhere and Sam was hoping he'd be still alive.

\- "I'm sure he's fine. He'll eventually show up, it's what Murphy does."

\- "I don't even care if he comes back, maybe he found a place where he's happier than here and that's all I want for him. I just hope he's alive and happy. I just... Ugh." –Sam was frustrated- "I never liked Jaha and Murphy didn't even say goodbye." –she explained and I finally understood what this was all about- "I like to think it was because Jaha didn't let him, otherwise it'd mean he doesn't care about me and that's not something nice to think."

\- "Murphy cares for you, Sam. After all, you were almost inseparable back at the dropship. If he cares for anyone other than himself, that's you."

\- "Thank you, Bell." –she smiled, hugging me.

\- "Anytime, love." –I kissed her head- "Any plans for the rest of the day?"

\- "Well..." –she said letting go to face me- "I was considering testing whether or not I can start running around, I'm bored of not being able to do anything." –she pouted making me laugh.

\- "Love, it's only been like 5 days, you have to give it sometime."

\- "Easy for you to say cuz you can walk around and train with Lincoln and do whatever the hell you want."

\- "Abbie said two weeks, you're not even half way there." –I laughed gaining an annoyed look from her.

\- "I love you, but right not I wanna punch you really hard."

\- "Maybe next time you'll pause to think." –I laughed before kissing her hand- "I know you can't handle being still but it's for your own good."

\- "I know, I just wish there was something interesting going on."

\- "Grounder!" –a guard screamed in panic from the entrance.

\- "Ask and you shall receive." –she smiled raising up from the table- "I don't know why they are still so afraid of them."

\- "They left us at Mount Weather to die."

\- "No, that was Lexa." –she started walking with her crutch- "God, I'm going to miss it all, ugh!"

\- "Got you!" –I chuckled taking her in my arms and starting to walk towards the entrance.

\- "What would I do without you, my savior?"

\- "Miss all the fun stuff."

She shook her head smiling as we made it to the main entrance just in time to see a Grounder getting down from their horse and approaching the door.

\- "Wait a second, I know him!"

\- "You do?" –I raised a questioning eyebrow.

\- "Yeah!" –she smiled happily- "Open the gate!" –she yelled at the guards.

\- "Are you insane?"

\- "The Grounders are dangerous!"

\- "Uh, yeah. I'm terribly insane and also rather dangerous, so just open the damn door."

I chuckled at her words, looking how non-threatening she looked standing on her crutch, even if I knew what she was capable of. Kane and Abbie appeared from behind us and Sam took the opportunity to address them.

\- "I know him, he's a friend."

\- "Are you sure?" –Kane questioned.

\- "Since when are you scared of them?" –she raised an eyebrow- "But fine, if you don't trust me just get them to open the door and I'll go outside."

Kane nodded at the guards, who opened the door and she slowly made her way outside, as I walked behind her, questioning who this Grounder was.

\- "Sheda!" –she greeted him.

 _So, this is the famous Sheda, huh._ I stood behind Sam, to give her some space with the Grounder but close enough to hear what they were saying, in case things went south.

\- "I came to see if the rumors were true."

\- "What rumors?"

\- "There are a couple going around about you, Sky People, but there's this one about a Sky Warrior who went alone inside the Mountain and lived to tell the tale."

\- "That can't be about me. Why would anyone talk about me? That's probably Bellamy."

\- "Are you not Samantha of the Sky People." –Sheda grinned at her.

\- "Alright, Sheda, stop it." –Sam laughed and I felt a pang of jealously course through my spine.

\- "It's true." –he insisted- "I'm glad you're alive, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you had died."

\- "You'd miss your only friend from the Sky, wouldn't you?"

\- "I would." –he agreed- "I came to give you what's yours."

He walked up to one of the horses and I couldn't help but wonder if they had been flirting or if he was interested in Sam as he came back with her bow and quiver.

\- "I made a couple more arrows for you."

\- "Did you practice?"

\- "This is yours Sam, I wouldn't dare using another warrior's weapon."

\- "Does that mean I shouldn't use Oreth's blade?"

\- "You're alive. Your weapons are yours."

\- "Thank you, then, for keeping them safe. How's Ilion?"

_Ilion? Who's that now?_

\- "He was worried about you too and wanted to come, but he couldn't sneak out like I did."

\- "Wait, you had to sneak out to come here?"

\- "Indra wanted me to tell you she's glad you survived so she helped me." –Sheda smiled- "I had to sneak out because I'm not sure how Heda feels about this."

\- "I'm sure she's not very happy with me. I'm probably banned from training anymore."

\- "I'm not sure and, since I haven't been told otherwise, we can continue your training as soon as you want."

\- "I think the doctor will give me the green light in a week or so."

\- "Then I'll come meet you in a week."

\- "This is the type of news I've been waiting for." –Sam chuckled- "You have no idea how boring it is being sat on your ass all day."

\- "Did you find the one you went looking for inside the Mountain?"

\- "Yeah." –she turned with a smile on her face and made me a sign to approach them- "He's the inside man."

\- "I'm Bellamy." –I said wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her to me.

\- "Sheda." –he nodded and looked at Sam- "I'm glad you found him."

\- "It was more the other way around but yeah..." –she smiled looking at me and I kissed her forehead.

\- "I should get going, but there's one last thing I have to give you."

\- "I think I like surprises."

He turned around and moved to one of the horses before walking back to us with it.

\- "This was Oreth's horse." –Sheda informed us- "She'd want you to have her."

\- "A horse?! For me? Are you sure?" –I felt the excitement is Sam's body as she almost jumped on her place, making me chuckle softly.

\- "I can't think of a better option, can you?"

\- "Honestly? No." –she smiled before petting the raven-haired horse- "Hello, beautiful. What's her name?"

\- "Selene."

\- "As in the Greek Goddess of the moon?" –Sam questioned looking at me as I nodded smiling, before she looked at the horse again.

\- "I think you'll make a great team."

\- "Yeah, after all, we both come from space." –Sam chuckled- "In a way."

\- "I'll see you in a week, Sam." –then he faced me- "Take good care of her."

\- "I will." –I nodded.

I stood next to Sam as Sheda mounted his horse and left into the woods.

\- "You know I'm all yours, right?" –Sam spoke.

\- "Where did that come from?" –I questioned facing her.

\- "Mmm, I don't know." –she raised an eyebrow at me- "I'm aware of how you looked at Sheda and how you possessively pulled me to you."

\- "I didn't..." –I tried to deny it but her eyes told me I couldn't lie- "Fine." –I rolled my eyes.

\- "Don't doubt yourself, my love." –she smiled pulling me down, brushing her lips against mine- "I only have eyes for you." –she whispered before pulling back- "Now, let's get you inside then, Selene."

Sam happily spoke to the horse as she took her reins in her left hand, her crutch on her right one and glanced at me with a soft smile on her lips.

\- "You're such a tease." –I said playfully shaking my head.

\- "You can get payback for that once I'm fully healed."

She chuckled and we started to walk back into the camp as everyone came next to us to take a look at the new addition to the camp, but not stepping close enough, probably in fear the horse would kick them or Sam would get mad; after all, Sam had a reputation and some people were still scared of her, and so were of me.

\- "How are we supposed to take care of a horse?" –Kane walked up to us.

\- "Oh, good God, Kane. Lighten up." –Sam scoffed- "I'll take care of her. I'll build her a house if you want to."

\- "Now, that's something I'd like to see." –I laughed.

\- "I mean, a house or like a roof-thingy, I'm not an architect." –she wandered, making me laugh.

\- "How are you going to take care of the horse if you can't even take care of yourself? Look at you!" –a man from the crowd laughed and I tensed- "For all we know, that Grounder gave you the horse to harm us."

\- "Yeah, because the horse is going to walk up straight to your face and eat you alive." –Sam looked at him, taking my hand in hers, making me relax my fist, as if she knew I was thinking of going up to the guy to knock him out- "I'd like to see you threaten me when I don't need the crutch, although I'm sure even now you wouldn't stand a chance."

\- "You're so brave when you have your boyfriend and Kane by your side but you're just a defenseless, fragile girl." –the man kept harassing Sam and now I had to stop her from throwing herself at him and hurting him badly- "Look, you can't do anything without his approval." –he said pointing at my gesture, laughing.

\- "That's enough." –Kane commanded.

\- "I'm doing you a favor, trust me." –I replied calmly as Kane nodded to my words.

\- "She must do something good for you to stick around her."

\- "Why thank you." –Sam retorted, her words confusing me- "I was nothing until you validated my existence just now, wow, I can't believe I've been living all this time without your approval." –she ended sarcastically, letting go off me and placing her hand over her heart dramatically.

I started laughing as the guy stared angrily at us both, clenching his fits irritated.  _That's my girl._

\- "You're too confident for a useless girl."

\- "And you are pretty confident for an imbecile. I'd like to see how you'd manage yourself without useless girls like me around here. Although, thinking about it, I don't need to: you'd be dead."

Sam answered frivolously and kept walking with Selene as I looked at them go with a smile on my face.

\- "Not that she needs my protection..." –I faced him when Sam was out of ear-reach, putting a serious face on- "...but, if you try anything against her, I'll personally end you."

I left him there with Kane and walked up to Sam, who had left her crutch on the ground and was now peacefully petting the horse's face on a clear area of the camp next to the outside wall.

\- "Did you threaten him?"

\- "Yeah." –I confessed- "I know you don't need..."

\- "I'm not complaining." –she turned around to look at me- "It's kind of hot actually, if you ask me." –she grinned.

\- "Is it?" –I questioned with a smirk on my face, placing my hands around her waist.

\- "Uh-huh."

She smiled, placing her hands around my neck as I leaned down to kiss her but we were quickly interrupted.

\- "A horse!" –Octavia's voice came from behind me- "You got a fucking horse?"

\- "You need to stop interrupting us." –I sighed as Sam rested her head on my chest.

\- "Get a room."

\- "You interrupted us even there." –I reminded her.

\- "Whatever." –Octavia brushed her hand my way and faced Sam- "Explain." –she pointed at the horse.

\- "Sheda came by and said this was Oreth's horse and that I should have her. Her name's Selene as so far I'd say she is very well behaved." –Sam smiled.

\- "Can I...?"

\- "O, what's mine is yours." –Sam softly smiled at my sister- "If she lets you, you can even ride her until Abbie clears me up."

\- "Are you kidding?"

\- "Do I seem to be kidding?" –Sam raised an eyebrow before putting on a serious expression.

\- "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Octavia rushed towards Sam and I let go of her so that they could hug. After that, O carefully walked up to Selene and reached up her hand to pet her, which the horse happily accepted making O chuckle lightly.

\- "For the time being, you can also brush and wash her if you take her out. I'll take care of the feeding."

\- "It's a deal, sis." –O turned to face us- "I don't mind getting covered in mud."


	3. Day 8 after Mount Weather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts walking around without the crutch, spending the day with Lincoln and Bellamy.

**SAM'S POV**

I had decided to leave the crutch in our room that day, for I was done with it. I was limping slightly but nothing painful or unbearable so I just went for it. I had my routine morning walk with Jasper and then went to have lunch with Lincoln since everyone else was caught up with something.

\- "No crutch, huh?"

\- "I'm done with it, for good. You won't catch me with another one ever again, trust me."

\- "Impatient little sis."

\- "That's most definitely me." –I laughed hugging him- "How's your morning been?"

\- "I was going to say boring but knowing how you feel about it, I'd say it was nice."

\- "Good, cause if you wanna be bored try breaking a leg and being banned from doing basically anything."

\- "Well, they technically said no heavy exercise so that you won't hurt your leg even more."

\- "Please, tell me that means you have something fun for me to do."

\- "Here." –he handed me two small blades- "You're gonna need to practice or you'll lose your..."

\- "Thank you, thank you!" –I cut him off, hugging him again- "Bless your soul, brother."

\- "Anything for my second favorite Sky Girl."

\- "Since I know O is the first one, I'd gladly accept that title." –I smiled putting the blades away and getting back to my lunch- "How's your training with Bellamy going?"

\- "He's ok, too impulsive." –Lincoln chuckled.

\- "Yeah, sounds about right."

\- "But he's good."

\- "Well, don't teach him anything cool yet, I don't want to get back on the game just to get my ass kicked by him the first day."

\- "I wouldn't do that."

I jumped on my sit as Bellamy's voice startled me and Lincoln laughed loudly, holding his chest as if he were to break it.

\- "How long have you been there?" –I raised an eyebrow at him.

\- "Enough to hear you trying to sabotage me." –he said sitting beside me before kissing my lips lightly.

\- "I'm not sabotaging you." –I pushed him playfully- "I'm just trying to slow down your bettering process so I can catch up."

\- "I'd say that's the definition of sabotage, love." –he smiled at me.

\- "Bellamy is good, Sam, but not as good as you."

\- "Yet." –Bellamy retorted.

\- "Oh, yeah." –I smirked at him- "We'll see about that."

\- "The tension between you two? Unbearable." –Octavia sat next to Lincoln, kissing him.

\- "We're just constructively competitive." –I argued.

\- "Yeah, that's not what she's talking about." –Lincoln whispered loud enough for me to catch it.

\- "Wait till Abbie clears me out, you both will suffer." –I warned playfully looking at them.

\- "Anyway..." –Octavia rolled her eyes at me- "...I came to look for you." –she looked at Lincoln- "Come with me."

Lincoln rose from the table with O and Bellamy said goodbye as I smiled cheekily.

\- "So not only didn't you come over here to check on your beloved sister but you just walked by to get your boyfriend to solve the tension between you both?" –I crossed my arms over my chest as Octavia's face went red- "Alright, I see how it is."

\- "Sam!" –she yelled.

\- "That's something I didn't need to hear." –Bellamy mumbled.

\- "Two can play this game, sis."

\- "Goodbye."

Octavia and Lincoln left hand in hand as I looked happily at them go with a smile plastered on my face. As they disappeared from view, I faced Bellamy, who was looking at me with a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised.

\- "What?" –I smiled- "I'm bored, give me carte blanche this time."

\- "I didn't say anything."

\- "Your face says it all."

\- "I'm considering feeling offended."

\- "Don't." –I chuckled.

\- "Have you seen Abbie today?"

\- "Well, she saw me walking around without the crutch and scolded me a bit, but I told her I was just fine; she didn't like it but she's letting me get away with it."

\- "Is that so?" –he grinned at me, raising from the table- "Let's go, then."

\- "Where are we going?"

\- "Come with me."

He offered me his hand and I took it to help me stand from the table; he then pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly for a moment. I smiled as we broke the kiss and he interlaced his arm with mine and guided me not too far outside the camp to a place where I saw my bow and quiver and a target on a tree.

\- "I know you've been feeling a little low since you haven't been able to do much lately so, surprise!"

Bellamy let go of my arm and took my hand on his, guiding me to stand just in front of the target as he took my bow and an arrow and handed them both to me.

\- "You don't really need your leg to shoot the arrow so I figured we'd start with this."

\- "You're the best."

\- "For you." –he smirked before kissing my cheek.

\- "You didn't have to."

\- "But I wanted to."

\- "I love you."

\- "I love you more." –he moved behind me- "Now, shoot."

I nodded and positioned the arrow and the bow on their places before pointing at the target.  _It's been a while since I've done this_. I took a deep breath, let it out and then I let go of the arrow, seeing it flight directly into the target, almost hitting its center.  _For the first shoot in more than a week, I'd say that was pretty decent._

\- "Wao." –Bellamy stood beside me with another arrow.

\- "What?"

\- "I knew you were good with the bow but this..."

\- "Bellamy, you've seen me shoot a gun, which is basically the same. I've also shot arrows around you before so what are you saying." –I laughed.

\- "I mean, I've seen you from the corner of my eye while I was trying not to die, I've never really focused on how you do it."

\- "I'm telling you, it's similar to shooting a gun." –I shrugged my shoulders, handing him the bow- "Here, try."

\- "I..."

\- "Shh, try." –I moved behind him- "You taught me how to shoot a gun, now I teach you to shoot arrows."

\- "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

\- "Why? Don't wanna use a Grounder's weapon? Can't handle the pressure of me being great at this or maybe is it because I'm standing too close, babe?"

I hugged him from behind, lightly kissing the side of his neck, moving my hands up his sides until I reached his hands.

\- "Don't tease me."

\- "Me? Tease you?" –I chuckled shaking my head- "Now, keep a relaxed grip on the bow, place your index finger over the arrow and two fingers below, the string of the bow resting on the last crease of your fingers, like so..." –I helped him get into position- "Alright, now draw back the arrow pulling the bow's string..." –he did as told- "Great, let the string touch your lips as your hand is directly under your chin. Great. Now, to shoot simply eye the target as you'd do with a gun and, when you want to shoot, just let the string go of your fingers, maintaining the body position." –I moved a little away from him- "Whenever you want, love."

Bellamy nodded and followed my directions as I carefully watched him, biting my bottom lip; I snapped out of it as I heard the arrow hit the tree, just at the outside of the round target and smiled, walking next to him again.

\- "You're good, Blake. Pretty damn good."

\- "Jealous?"

\- "You have a badass teacher; this result is what I was hoping for."

\- "She's pretty badass." –he agreed with me- "And pretty damn hot when she's jealous." –he smirked, letting go of the bow and pulling me to close the space between us.

\- "I'm not jealous."

\- "Then what's with the staring."

\- "You are pretty damn hot when you're concentrated on something. The way your muscles tensed and how you kept your eyes focused on the target..."

\- "Then right now I must be on fire because I'm extremely focused on you."

I couldn't help but laugh, closing my eyes, letting my head fall back, gripping his arms in hopes not to fall.

\- "Damn, I need an extra cold shower right about now."

\- "Cute."


	4. Two weeks after Mount Weather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is finally cleared out, what will she do with her day now that she’s been given green light?

**SAM'S POV**

I woke up overly excited, considering I was hoping Abbie would clear me out and I could finally start doing my thing. Bellamy was lying on his side with his back facing me, eyes closed and breathing steady and, for a moment, I forgot about everything as I laid on bed looking at him. I curled down next to him, nuzzling my nose on his neck and wrapping my arm around him as I closed my eyes, a warm feeling on my chest. We stayed like that for a while, until Bellamy rolled over till he was facing me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer; I laughed as he hid his face on my neck while I ran my hands through his hair. His breathing was still steady and I'd have assumed he was sound asleep, hadn't it been for the cold hand that had found its way under my t-shirt and that was now brushing lightly up and down my bare back.  _He has me wrapped around his finger._  I smiled happily and kissed his head.

\- "I love you." –he softly spoke with a raspy voice.

\- "I adore you."

He moved his head up, a soft smile on his lips and a look full of tenderness on his eyes that made my heart skip a beat. He kissed my chin before moving his hands down my back until he reached the back of my bare thighs, parting them before pushing me to lay on my back as he laid in between my legs, his face now at the same level as mine. I wrapped my legs around his as he lowered his face to kiss me slowly.

\- "Ready for today?" –he asked as we broke apart.

\- "I was ready to jump out of bed." –I smiled caressing his arm- "Now I'm not so sure."

\- "You gonna see Abbie?"

\- "I can't wait till she clears me out and we can start doing things."

\- "We?" –he smirked- "Things?"

\- "Well, I wasn't going for the sexual innuendo here but sure, that too."

We both laughed before he caught my lips once again, rolling us over so that I'd be on top of him. As he let go of my lips and his hands traveled down my body, I started to kiss his jaw, slowly leaving wet kisses all the way to his earlobe and down his neck. He squeezed my ass, making my hips rock against his as I felt him hardening against me. Almost immediately, his hand was on my chin, moving my face to his so that he could connect our lips for a messy kiss as his other hand stood steady on my ass, squeezing again to which my body answered on its own, rolling against his. A soft moan escaped both our mouths, an opportunity I took to deepen the kiss and slide my tongue inside his mouth.

\- "Sam! C'mon! Today's the day. You have 5 seconds to open this door!"

Octavia's voice resonated from the entrance of our room, startling both of us as I let my head fall into Bellamy's neck.

\- "I'm going to kill her." –I whispered.

\- "Get in line."

\- "Ugh."

I rolled from over Bellamy and walked up to the door, unlocking it before running to the bed again, lying in Bellamy's arms again as Octavia came inside.

\- "What are you still doing in bed? You wouldn't stop talking about how much you wanted to be cleared out and now that the day's here you are..." –Octavia trailed off- "...Oh..." –she smiled- "Did I interrupt something?"

\- "We're deciding who gets to kill you." –I laughed.

\- "For the look of it, I'd say my brother is winning." –she chuckled- "I'm sorry."

\- "Well, now, if you excuse us..." –Bellamy started.

\- "Oh, no, no. I can't leave and go do things knowing what you're doing in here, ew." –Octavia covered her eyes and I threw a pillow over at her- "Now that you're all cool down, I'd say it's time to move."

\- "Fine, you're lucky I like you." –I said raising from the bed.

\- "We Blakes are lucky you're with us." –she winked at me- "I'll see you once you're wearing pants again."

Octavia waved her hand goodbye and left, closing the door. Soon after, I found myself lying down again, with my back to Bellamy's stomach as his arms were wrapped around me.

\- "You're losing your edge, Sam."

\- "Or maybe I just like being on your arms."

\- "That too."

\- "Come on." –I said sitting on the bed as his grip loosened- "Your sister already killed the mood so we might as well get out."

\- "You're lucky you're cute." –he said sitting beside me.

\- "Or what?" –I raised an eyebrow at him- "Were you going to kidnap me for the day?" –I rose from the bed.

\- "Don't tempt me." –he whispered in my ear as he moved after me.

\- "Maybe tomorrow." –I said facing him.

\- "Sounds good to me."

He kissed me softly and then we started getting ready for the day. After that, Bellamy left to train with Lincoln before breakfast and I walked straight to Abbie's medical room where she was checking Raven.

\- "I thought you'd be the first in here today."

\- "I overslept." –I lied.

\- "Overslept?" –Raven raised a knowing eyebrow at me.

\- "Yeah, I guess this whole 'no heavy exercise' thing is making me a lazy person." –I retorted playfully.

\- "Well, I'm sure that can be solved." –Abbie spoke- "Raven, your wound is doing really good." –she looked at me- "Sit here and I'll check yours."

I nodded as Raven put on her pants and I took mine of.

\- "Alright, Samantha, let's see."

Raven stayed with me so that we'd go get food together after this and most probably to console me if Abbie gave me bad news.

\- "Looks great."

\- "Does that mean I can finally move around?"

\- "Did you ever stop?" –Raven laughed.

\- "You know I did, don't be mean." –I pouted.

\- "Yeah, still take it slow."

\- "Slow as in..."

\- "As in don't do anything extremely crazy."

\- "Can I train at least?"

\- "As long as you don't go on an actual fight and take it slow, yes."

\- "Ugh, thank you!"

I yelled hugging Abbie, who laughed at my reaction before leaving me with Raven as I got dressed up again.

\- "So, what are you gonna do today?"

\- "I told Sheda I'd meet him if Abbie cleared me out, so that's the plan for now."

\- "And...?" –she nudged her elbow playfully on my side.

\- "What do you want to know." –I raised an eyebrow at her, smiling.

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" –I grinned, covering my laugh.

\- "I just wanna make sure you know what you're doing and that you're safe."

\- "I know, and I love you for that." –I smiled.

\- "So...?"

\- "I love him, Raven, so much I think my heart could jump from my chest and run a mile on its own." –the words flew form my mouth before I could think what I was saying- "He's the one for me." –I mussed.

\- "Aww, you're gonna make me cry." –Raven pushed me lightly- "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

\- "A hopeless one probably." –I said feeling the heat on my face.

\- "He better not break your heart, because I'll break his face."

\- "You should let him know." –I laughed- "In case he still has doubts about us."

\- "I should, yeah." –she pensively spoke- "He's with Lincoln, right?" - she turned around.

\- "Raven! I was joking!" –I walked after her- "Come on, I'm hungry."

\- "Grab me something, this will take me two seconds." –she turned to face me- "Please, Sam."

\- "Fine, but just because I don't have time to lose today."

\- "Love you!"

I shook my head as I made my way back to where the food was.  _I'd pay to see how that turns out._  With a smile plastered on my face and my stomach growling, I took some food for us both and sat down on one of the tables waiting for Raven to show up. Instead, Octavia sat in front of me.

\- "I heard Abbie cleared you out."

\- "Yeah, though she advised me to still take it slow."

\- "Advised you?" –she raised her eyebrows.

\- "I mean, she kind of commanded for me to do so, but I'm taking it more as advice... I doubt Sheda will ever be light on me."

\- "So, you're going?"

\- "Yeah, I'm taking Selene."

\- "I'll go with you, I have to take Helios out for a ride so I can help you mount."

\- "That'd be great, thanks."

\- "But how are you gonna get there? You don't know how to ride a horse."

\- "Thanks for the faith."

\- "I'm serious, you could fall and die."

\- "Don't be dramatic, I'm sure Selene will know what do to."

Octavia and I laughed and kept talking as we enjoyed our breakfast. After a couple minutes, Bellamy sat next to me.

\- "What did you tell her?"

\- "Tell what to whom?"

\- "Raven. She was waiting for me to finish with Lincoln and she threatened to kill me if I hurt you."

\- "I think there'll be a line." –Octavia commented.

\- "And I'll be the first on it." –I chuckled- "I didn't say anything."

\- "Liar." –Raven sat next to me, leaving my bow and quiver on the table.

\- "Is this an ambush to force me to speak my feelings for Bellamy in front of other people?" –I asked looking at Raven.

\- "Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" –Octavia asked.

\- "I was talking with Raven when we were coming to have breakfast together, which, by the way, you missed..." –I looked at Raven for a moment before turning to Octavia again- "And she asked me what my plans with Bellamy were for today."

\- "I don't get the hype over any of this?" –Octavia commented confused.

\- "I better tell it myself." –Raven scoffed- "Since my friend over here has been cleared and can start doing heavy stuff again, I figured they'd..." –she moved her hands pointing at Bellamy and me.

\- "We what?" –Bellamy questioned placing his arms around me.

\- "Yeah, we'll what Raven?" –I smirked at my friend.

\- "Well... you know..."

\- "Ah!" –Octavia gushed- "I think I interrupted them this morning." –she chuckled.

\- "What?!" –Raven looked at me with widened eyes.

\- "Your eyes will pop out of your head if you keep looking at me that way."

\- "Anyway..." –Raven dismissed me, composing herself- "What I'm trying to get at is what you told me about Bellamy."

Raven gave me a smile and Octavia looked at me with questioning eyes.

\- "He knows." –I simply answered.

\- "Have you actually spoken those exact words to him?"

\- "I don't know if those exact words but pretty much."

\- "I don't believe it."

\- "What is she talking about, love?" –Bellamy questioned, making me face him.

\- "She didn't tell you?" –I asked him.

\- "No, she only threatened to break my face if I broke your heart."

\- "Well... Raven asked me what my plans were and I'm pretty sure she was trying to get me to talk about sex."

\- "Get to the important part, Sam." –Raven pushed me.

\- "Anyway, being the protective friend I love, she wanted to make sure I know what I'm doing and that I'm taking care of myself and not just... you know... doing stuff for the shake of it." –I continued and Bellamy nodded- "So, I told her I know what I'm doing."

\- "And..." –Raven prompted me.

\- "And I told her that I love you, so much that my heart could jump from my chest and run a mile on its own."

Bellamy smiled lovingly at me and brought me closer to kiss me as I heard Octavia and Raven cheering and applauding, making me laugh and break apart from Bellamy.

\- "I promise you I'd break my heart before breaking yours."

\- "Hey, don't pull some Romeo and Juliet shit on us." –Raven reproached us.

\- "I think that's exactly what'd happen if I lost you." –I said looking into his eyes- "I love you."

\- "I love you, Samantha Besnik."

He moved his hands to cup my face before kissing me, faster and hungrier by the second.

\- "Ew, get a room!"

\- "Just because I think you are made for each other it doesn't mean I need or want to see you exchanging saliva." –Raven said with a serious, disgusted tone but, as I turned to face her, I saw the smile on her face- "And now, I'm gonna go."

\- "I'm going to prepare Helios, you want me to check on Selene?"

\- "Thank you."

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Raven and Octavia left me alone with Sam. After saying goodbye to them, she turned to face me as I looked down at her, unsure of how I go this lucky.

\- "What?" –she giggled.

\- "Nothing." –I smiled- "Was that all you said to Raven? Because I'm pretty sure there'd had to be something else for her to threaten to kill me."

\- "Nothing that you don't already know, honestly." –she said playing with her fingers; I took her chin on my hand with an eyebrow raised- "Fine." –she rolled her eyes- "I told her that you're the one for me."

\- "Now that sounds more like it." –I chuckled- "Lucky me then."

\- "You really are." –she laughed getting rid of me.

\- "You're the one for me Sam."

\- "Mmm, lucky me then." –she mocked me.

I was decided to get rid of the smirk on her face, so I pulled her closer to me until she had to sit on my lap and placed her hands on my shoulders for support. Without missing a beat, I bit her lip drawing her closer to me to finally kiss her once more.  _I'll never get tired of this, of her, of us._

\- "Who knew you'd be into PDA." –she smiled as we broke apart.

\- "People have to know I'm yours and you're mine someway, don't they?"

\- "I guess so." –she laughed before connecting our lips once again.

\- "So, what did Abbie say?" –I asked now as we re-gained our breath.

\- "She cleared me out!"

\- "And...?" –I questioned raising an eyebrow.

\- "And that I should still take it slow, just in case." –she mumbled quickly- "So, we're going to find Sheda and Ion."

\- "We?" –I raised an eyebrow at her- "Why are you so eager to get your ass kicked and why do I have to go?"

\- "Because I need to test myself..." –she traced my jaw- "... and I need to check if I'm ready for actual heavy exercise, love." –she said tracing my lips- "And you should be there in case I need help."

\- "Or..." –I placed my hands on her lower back, pulling her closer- "...we could stay here and stay in bed all day, where I can satisfy all your needs."

\- "I have to say, you know how to tempt me." –she smiled playing with my hair- "I just wanna go outside, I need a change of scenery."

\- "Then why do you want me there?"

\- "I said change of scenery not change of company. You're stuck with me, like it or not."

\- "I love it." –I gave her a peck on the lips- "We can go back to bed later. Let's go, I'll take you."

\- "You'll take me, what do you mean?" –she questioned raising from me.

\- "I may have been learning how to ride Selene..."

\- "You have what now?" –she placed her arms on her hips and gave me a funny look.

\- "Don't act so surprised, it's not rocket science."

\- "I'm not surprised you can do it, I'm surprised you are doing it."

\- "Why?"

\- "Well, you're not particularly fond of Grounder ways..."

\- "But I'm fond of you. Come on." –he rose from the table and kissed my forehead.

\- "Thank you."

\- "Don't thank me, I'm coming to make sure those Grounders know their place."

\- "Bellamy, no one can take your place, you should know that by now."

\- "Yeah, but do they know?" –I questioned as we walked to where Selene was.

\- "I told Sheda I was going inside the Mountain to find the man I love, my man... I'm pretty sure he got the memo." –she argued as I got on Selene and offered her my hand to get up behind me- "And Ion, well, either knows by now or something tells me he'll know as soon as he sees you."

\- "Won't they mind me coming?" –I questioned, suddenly concerned.

\- "I'm sure they won't and, if they do, they'll have to fight me so..." –she was saying as I turned to look at her- "What? You think I can't take them?"

\- "I think I'll judge when I see this Ion guy."

\- "Fine. Besides, maybe you can even learn something from them and kick Lincoln's ass next time you fight."

\- "Now this is what I'm talking about."

\- "Competitive much?" –I could practically hear the smirk on her voice.

\- "As if you were any different." –I laughed taking her hands and wrapping her arms around my waist- "But, as you've said yourself, the only competition I have down here is you."

\- "And, as far as I'm concerned, I'm winning." –she leaned a bit forward against my back and kissed my neck, making me shiver under her touch- "Now, let's see if I can kick someone's ass today."

Sam laughed as I nudged Selene with my lower legs and told her to move, and she immediately started walking out the camp. Sheda had come by two days ago to check on Sam and told her where they could meet if Abbie cleared her out.

**SAM'S POV**

Bellamy had surprised me by telling me he had been learning how to ride Selene and he was now taking me to meet Sheda and Ion.  _It's the little things he does._  Once we got there I only saw Ion even if there were two horses there, which immediately drove me to think Sheda had something prepared so I had to be aware of what I was doing.

\- "Sam!" –Ion yelled as soon as he saw Selene- "Finally! It's been a bit boring around here without you."

\- "I'm glad to be back on both feet." –I said looking around- "Whatever Sheda has prepared, he is going to regret it if I end up on the ground."

\- "I don't know what you mean." –Ion smiled walking up to us and helping me down Selene- "And who's the impressive guy with you, are you bringing backup because you're afraid of us?"

\- "Oh, yeah, can't you see me shacking?" –I laughed as Bellamy got down from Selene- "Ion, this is Bellamy... you may know him as 'the inside man'."

\- "Nice to finally meet you, Bellamy. I'm Ion. Sheda told me about meeting you the first time he went to check on Sam."

\- "Wao, unexpected, tell me about that." –I chuckled.

\- "He told me not to mess with you because your boyfriend would kick my ass." –Ion smiled and looked at Bellamy- "You better treat her good or I'll be the one kicking your ass."

\- "I try my best." –Bellamy looked at me and smiled- "I also try to keep her out of trouble but that doesn't always work out."

\- "Oh, yeah. I know." –Ion chuckled.

\- "I can hear you both, you know?" –I said raising an eyebrow.

\- "I like this guy." –Bellamy smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

\- "Do you know how we got to meet your girl?"

\- "No, how?"

\- "Are you serious!" –I looked at Ion in a panic with widened eyes- "Octavia and I have a deal not to talk about that with him nor Lincoln!"

\- "Are you hiding something from me, love?" –Bellamy turned to me with a playful voice but I could see the jealously in his eyes.

\- "I promise it's not what it looks like, I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to freak out over something that's well in the past. Also, Octavia and I made a deal."

\- "Actually, it's a good thing if you ask me. Sam and Octavia are both survivors and will both be great warriors once they both learn their strengths and master their weaknesses."

\- "I don't think that's helping my case." –I mumbled.

\- "Training with Indra is a great opportunity for Octavia and training with us is even better." –Ion winked at me- "You should be proud." –he told Bellamy.

\- "I am." –Bellamy nodded- "Now I really wanna know about this." –Bellamy smirked at me.

\- "Ugh, I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" –I sighed- "Fine, but Octavia can't know you know... I don't know why I said that, you're gonna freak out." –I rolled my eyes.

\- "I'll soften him for you, don't worry." –Ion offered patting my back- "You have to go look for Sheda."

\- "Do I really seem like I want to track him down right now?"

\- "You weren't so whiny before."

\- "I'll show you whiny once I got a knife to your throat." –I argued playfully- "I just don't know how my boyfriend is going to take how this whole arrangement happened, he doesn't take it too good when O and I are in danger, you know?" –Bellamy coughed- "Not that we were at any second though." –I added looking at him.

\- "If that's what you're worried about, I'll tell him all you've done while we trained to lighten up his mood, every time you kicked our asses and maybe a couple of the ones in which I made you land on your ass and that time you ended up on the ground because Sheda..."

\- "Wait, you hurt her?" –Bellamy fixed his eyes on Ion.

\- "I think you may be in deeper trouble than me right now." –I grinned- "Alright, gotta run!" –I said kissing Bellamy and quickly moving away from them as Ion called for me- "Can't hear you! Too focused on my task right now!" –I laughed taking my bow and quiver from Selene- "Good luck with my man!"

I knew Bellamy wouldn't hurt Ion -or I trusted he wouldn't- he'd probably just try to scare him off, but what Bellamy didn't know is that Ion was not one to scare easily. I wanted to know how that played out but first I had to track Sheda carefully cause I was sure he'd have something prepared to make me end up covered in mud so that he could rub on my face the time wasted due to my lack of perspective making decisions.  _This will hurt, you just wait._ After walking around the forest for who knows how long, trying to get a glimpse at Sheda's trial, I finally found something.  _About damn time._  He had been careful not to leave anything behind, but there was a small print on the ground of the back of a shoe that I recognized as his. I rose up, looking around me, considering where he could be hiding.  _He did not climb a tree, please tell me he didn't._ I looked on the direction of the footprint and squeezed my eyes to make sure I was seeing everything there was to see.  _He got up on the goddamn tree._

\- "Do you want me to shoot at you, to climb and push you down, or the fact that I found you is enough for today?" –I walked up to the tree he was on all pleased with myself.

\- "That took you long enough." –Sheda argued getting down from it.

\- "Well, the doctor said I should still take it easy. Besides, I found you and that was the whole point of this now, wasn't it?"

\- "Half of it." –he smiled at me- "Now, run back to where you left your horse."

\- "Should I ask why?"

\- "Because I'm going to go after you and, if I catch you, you're dead."

\- "Great news."

\- "Since you're still recovering, I'll give you advantage so you don't have to run. But just this time."

\- "I can live with that."

\- "Go."

I turned around and started walking back to where I had left Bellamy and Ion.  _Wait a minute... He said if he catches me, but what if I catch him?_  A devilish smile found its way to my lips as I walked back to Ion and Bellamy, looking for a good tree to climb, finding the best one was one of the closest to the clearing where the horses were. From there I could see pretty much everything. I covered my tracks as fast as I could, leaving the ones that walked up to the clearing to confuse Sheda before climbing to the tree and settling in one of the lower branches, covered with the rest of them from view below. After a while and when I was about to come down thinking Sheda was being annoying and had chosen to let me root in that tree I saw him walking peacefully back to where Ion and Bellamy, probably thinking I'd go find shelter in them or that I'd run past them.  _Now he's going to regret his life choices during the past hour._  I put my bow and quiver away, patiently waiting for Sheda to get where I needed him to be. Once he got below the branch I was on, I jumped over him, making him fall flat on his face and grunting in annoyance more than in pain. However, he was quick to push me away, making me land on my back as he rolled over and tried to punch me but I raised both my hands just in time to prevent his fist to collide with my face. I pushed him back with my legs, giving me enough time to stand back up as he got ready to run me over, or he looked like he would if he had a car. He moved towards me and raised his arms with closed fists ready to strike so I got ready to avoid whatever he was planning on doing. I remembered something Ion had shown me once and I thought this was as good of a time to test it than it'd get. I stood in front of him and looked to his face while I rose both my arms, as if I were getting ready to punch him in the face. He immediately rose his hands to cover his face, just as Ion had explained would happen, and, without missing a beat I turned to the side, lifting my left leg and kicking his hips, making him lose balance and fall to the ground.

\- "That's courtesy of Ion." –I said placing my hands on my knees, catching my breath as he looked at me from the ground.

\- "I thought you were taking it easy."

\- "I am, I used my good leg to kick you."

He rose from the ground and ran up to me, catching me with my guard down and pinning me to the ground below him trapping both my hands with his.

\- "These weeks without training are taking their toll on you, Sam."

\- "Now, are you sure?"

I smirked up at him while I trapped his left foot with my right leg under my ass and sliding my right arm towards my left one over the floor, making him lose balance on that side, a position I took advantage of by pushing myself of the floor with my left leg, rolling us over and getting rid of his grip. I took my knife out of its pocket and placed it on his throat.

\- "Show off." –Sheda scoffed from below me.

\- "It's not my problem you underestimated me."

\- "I let you win. After all, I figured Bellamy would come with you."

\- "Oh, yeah, sure." –I said moving the knife from his throat and raising up- "Just say you thought I'd do much worse on my first day back, I won't blame you."

\- "I didn't want to hurt you, I don't wanna have to deal with him."

Sheda pointed at Bellamy who was looking at us next to Ion as both sported a proud smirk on their faces. I turned to Sheda and offered him my hand to rise from the ground before we both made our way back to them.

\- "Why would you teach her the sidekick without telling me?" –was the first thing Sheda asked Ion.

\- "You did it?" –Ion ignored Sheda and questioned me and I nodded causing his eyes to light up- "I'm just sorry I missed it."

\- "Wait until I show her some moves and it's you on the ground." –Sheda scoffed before looking at me- "I'm gonna have to go harder on you from now on."

\- "Can't wait." –I smiled sarcastically, already feeling the pain in my body from the next session.

\- "Careful with what you do to her." –Bellamy threatened but his tone wasn't too aggressive.

\- "Trust me, I can handle these two."

\- "We're training her to defend herself. To learn that, she'll need to practice the moves and learn intuition, develop quick thinking and the ability to analyze her opponent."

\- "Which means she may break a couple bones along the way and definitively get bruised..." –Sheda added almost chuckling- "But you learn fast and are already able to read my moves quick enough to anticipate most of them."

\- "Please, shower me with compliments, this doesn't happen very often." –I chuckled next to him.

\- "If you keep going like this, you'll be lethal in no time." –Ion spoke.

\- "Nothing would make me happier."

\- "Threatening." –Bellamy commented.

\- "Yeah, so remain on my good side for your shake." –I joked- "All of you, really."

\- "Trust me, I don't wanna be on the team opposite to yours." –Ion laughed- "Same place tomorrow?"

\- "Sounds like a plan."

\- "Good, now rest, tomorrow won't be this easy." –Sheda informed me.

\- "You go around throwing the word 'easy' pretty often and I'm starting to think it means different things for both of us." –I argued as we walked to our horses and started petting Selene.

\- "Tomorrow you'll plead it was as painless as today was." –Sheda concluded.

\- "We'll see." –I scoffed happily, watching him get on his horse.

\- "Goodbye Bellamy!" –lon shouted from his horse- "Take care of my favorite Skaikru warrior."

Bellamy nodded beside me and we watched them leave. Once we were out of my vision line, I turned to face Bellamy.

\- "What did you two talk about?"

\- "You."

\- "Care to be more specific? Because it looks like you know each other since kindergarten and, considering he's a Grounder, that's rather unexpected from you."

\- "Ion seems good."

\- "Well, he is very easy-going and good-natured. Maybe, with time, you'd become friends." –I smiled.

\- "Maybe." –he agreed while getting on Selene- "Now, let's head back before it gets dark."

\- "Afraid of the dark now, Blake?" –I took the hand he offered me- "We have our truce, the Grounders won't harm us, we're at peace, have a little faith."

\- "I know, still... better to be safe than sorry."


	5. I'll take care of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, in case the warning wasn’t enough lmao Sam’s first time and hers and Bellamy’s first together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: swearing most definitely always, fluff and smut all in one bc apparently that’s the only way I can write smut lol
> 
> A/N: Look at me go! This is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me! Leave me some feedback and maybe guidelines or thoughts (?)

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Once we made it back to camp and we took care of Selene, we started walking back into the ship.

\- "I need a shower, I'm covered in mud and sweat."

\- "I need one too. Hey, here's an idea, wanna shower with me and save some water?" –I smirk at her, seeing her cheeks turning pink.

\- "I mean, if we shower together today it'd be as if only one of us had showered meaning we'd have an extra shower for another day, which seems like a nice treat." –she answers thoughtfully.

\- "I can't believe you just rationalized why we should shower together."

\- "I'm not just a hot body with pretty good aim with weapons, you know?" –she chuckles getting inside the ship.

I laugh following her inside, walking up to our room and locking the door behind me. I turn around to see Sam taking off her jacket with a smirk on her face as she walks up to me.

\- "I've been dying to do this all day."

I say as I pull her to me, crushing my lips with hers in a hungry kiss, feeling her smirk vanish from her mouth as she gives in and kisses me back; her hands move to my shoulders, pulling my jacket down, making it fall to the ground. As my arms get free, I place my hands on her neck and I push her back until she hits the small cabinet in the other side of the room, an opportunity I take to break the kiss and pull her up on it as her mouth travels across my skin. I stand in between her legs and close my eyes as she pulls me closer and kisses my neck, travelling up to my earlobe, biting lightly and licking before going down to where my neck and shoulder meet; she then sucks lightly and I smile knowing what she's doing as my thumbs draw circles over her thighs. I moan lightly as she kisses and sweeps her tongue over that spot where my skin is now overly sensitive. I open my eyes at the lack of contact only to find her lustful ones carefully inspecting her work before looking into my eyes as she whispers 'mine'. I laugh while I move my hands to her face, pulling her hair back and out of the way as I lick her bottom lip; she parts her lips and I take her lower one with my teeth, biting and pulling lightly before letting go and sliding my tongue into her mouth, touching hers which quickly reciprocates as we both move our them in sync. I pull back to breathe and slowly kiss down her jaw to her collarbone; she moves her head to the side to allow me more access to her skin as she rests one of her hands on the cabinet while she pulls on my hair with the other. I kiss her collarbone before moving up to her now fully healed neck with no visible bruises, licking my lips before pressing them on her skin, determined to mark her: I suck on her soft skin and I feel her tremble under my touch as a soft moan escapes her lips encouraging me; I move my right hand to the other side of her face and caress her cheek with my thumb before moving it to her lips as my other hand stays over the one she has on the cabinet. Once I'm done with her neck, I kiss her sensitive skin and move up to her mouth leaving wet kisses all over her skin and she quickly catches my mouth with hers.

\- "Now we're even." –I said letting go off her as she raises her hand to touch her neck.

\- "I may need some more practice before we actually are."

\- "I have a lot of skin for you to practice." –I smirk.

\- "And I have a lot of will to learn."

She winks at me before we kiss once more, the kisses becoming more heated and eager by the second until she moves her hands to the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up slightly, letting me know what she wants, so I stand back and let her pull it over my head before her fingers brush against my chest and I become self-aware of the tightness of my pants. She slowly draws my muscles with her fingers and I let her explore my body, willing to take it as slow or as fast as she needs.  _All I want is to make her mine in all ways I can possibly think of: I want to kiss her, to bite her, to touch her, to mark her all over but I also know this is her first time so I'll contain myself for her, but not for long._  I look at her as she raises her head to look into my eyes again and she smiles softly.

\- "What?" –I smile too.

\- "I know I'm probably moving extremely slow and I'm sorry but for a second I was lost in the mix of love and lust I can see in your eyes and I kind of feel like tearing up a bit."

\- "Why? Did I do something that made you uncomfortable?"

\- "What? No, I know you're letting me set the pace."

\- "Then what is it?"

\- "No one has ever looked at me the way you do."

\- "Sam..."

\- "It's just that I feel my heart pouncing against my chest and I know I could melt into your touch and the love I see in your eyes... I just never thought I could find love like this; I never thought I'd deserve someone to love me like you do."

\- "Then you're feeling just how I'm feeling. I know I'd do anything for you Sam, the love I feel for you consumes me and I let it because I've never felt this way before and I never want it to end."

\- "I love you, so much."

She wraps her arms around my neck and I move closer to her, pressing my body to hers and ghosting her lips.

\- "I adore you."

I say before pressing my lips to hers, moving my hands to her back, sliding one in between her body and her t-shirt. Her body arches against mine and I smile against her lips. She breaks away and pushes me back before moving her hands to the bottom of her t-shirt as she looks at me shyly and I know what she wants. I place my hands over hers and pull the fabric up her body and throw it behind me as I allow my eyes to wonder her body for the first time before looking up at her, only to see her cheeks pinkier than before as she eyes me carefully and I can sense she's restraining herself from covering up from my view. I take her chin on my hand and I kiss her slowly.

\- "Are you okay?"

\- "Yeah, just extremely self-conscious."

\- "Don't be." –I peck her lips- "Can I touch you?"

\- "Please."

She almost begs and I move my hand up to her neck as I kiss her lips lightly before I start moving down her body. I kiss her jaw and her neck as one of my hands rests on her back, keeping her steady while I start kissing down her throat to her cleavage until my lips encounter her sports bra and I sigh annoyed, kissing her back up as my hand traces her side until I get to her pants. I slowly move my fingers brushing her stomach as she shivers under my touch, my thumb traces the scar she has crossing her stomach that begins below her pants and reaches a little above her belly button.  _This shouldn't be here._

\- "It didn't hurt." –she whispers as if reading my mind.

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "You better be, I was enjoying this until you stopped."

She smiles cocking an eyebrow at me, making me smile before I lower down, kissing her cleavage, going over her bra and kissing back down her stomach as her back arches against my mouth until I get to her pants and she pulls me up, moving her hands to my pants and eyeing me before unzipping my belt as I kiss her neck. Once she throws it to the ground I move my hands to her ass, squeezing lightly before picking her up and taking her to the bed as she kicks out her boots. I lower her down on the bed and do the same with my boots before I tower over her as she pulls me closer. I go down, kissing her body until I reach her bra and I kiss her boobs around it, following its outline until I get to her shoulder and back down to the middle, moving my hand to the bottom of her bra I slip a finger under it in between her boobs as I look at her. She nods and I don't need anything else, I sit up straddling her legs and pull her up with me, moving my hands to her back, unhooking her bra and pulling back slightly to meet her eyes. I can tell she's nervous about being so naked in front of me so I don't rush her into taking it off, instead I kiss her, slowly lying us both back on the bed, letting her decide when she fully takes it off, which doesn't take long as she pushes me back up to let her space to move her arms and get rid of the fabric quickly grabbing my chin to lower me down. She bites my bottom lip and I grunt, keeping my weight from her with my elbow while my other hand slowly reaches up to cup her left boob, making her let go of my lip as her breathing becomes heavier, an opportunity I take to start kissing down her body again until I get to her right boob and I carefully lick her nipple that becomes hard at the contact of my tongue so I keep working on it as I massage her other one with my hand; I can tell she is enjoying it as I see her biting her lip and pressing her chest up against me. I suck her right nipple as I pinch her left one and she moans my name, efficiently increasing the almost unbearable tightness of my pants. As if reading my mind, she moves her hand down to reach the top of my pants.

\- "Take them off." –she almost demands with a shaky voice.

\- "Eager much?" –I say eyeing her hands on my pants.

\- "I'd say I've done my fair amount of waiting."

\- "Touché."

I rise from the bed and unzip my pants and she rises on her elbows to look at me as I let them fall to my feet, quickly stepping out of them and taking of my shocks too as Sam reaches her hands to her pants and starts unzipping them when I stop her.

\- "Let me."

She nods and lets me unzip her pants and raises her ass from the bed to make it easier for me to take them off as I can't wait much longer, discarding them of the floor with her socks. I kiss her right leg from her knee and up to her hip.

\- "If you make me feel any better, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

She speaks while I let my lips brush against her skin as I go from her hip to her nipple to her jaw and to her lips; she pulls me down and gasps as I press my hips against hers, feeling my erection. I raise from above her to lay next to her and she whines as we lose contact and she's about to move but I stop her.

\- "Are you sure about this, Sam?"

\- "What do you mean 'are you sure'?"

\- "Do you really want me to be your first time?"

\- "You're such a mood killer." –she frowns but a smile remains on her lips- "You're the only one I've ever and will ever want. I want you to be my first, my second and all the following ones. I'm literally naked next to you, Bellamy, and you may not have realized yet but I'm fucking horny and wet right now so can you come here or do I have to jump on you to get what I want?"

\- "I didn't take you for one for dirty talk." –I say moving my hand towards her belly and brushing my fingertips over it.

\- "See what you do to me?" –she smiles.

\- "You know this could be really awkward from now on."

\- "Yeah, it can be painful, I can bleed, I may not feel anything... but I want you, I want to feel all of you."

\- "I'm going to take care of you." –I kiss her forehead- "Before doing anything, you know that the wetter you are the less uncomfortable it is so..."

\- "Now you're the one who has no idea how you make me feel."

\- "Still."

I press my lips against hers as I slowly move my hand to the top of her underwear and slightly brush my fingertips against the fabric and over her heat, feeling the wet spot on them, smirking into her lips.

\- "You really want me, don't you?" –I whisper against her earlobe.

\- "Yeah." –she breathes out as I press my fingers over her clit.

I move my hand down and up, before sliding it under her underwear, finally feeling her against me; her wetness covers my fingers as I move them up and down around her lips and her clit; she buckles her hips up against my hand, whimpers leaving her mouth as she fists her hands with the sheets. I move my body down so that my mouth is aligned with her boobs and I start sucking on her nipple as I keep working her clit, seeing her become a whining mess next to me.

\- "Tell me if this hurts, alright?" –I ask her and she nods, eyes shut.

I kiss her neck as I move my hand from her clit and slide a finger slowly inside her, testing the waters.

\- "You okay."

\- "I'm good, keep going." –she pleads.

I keep kissing her neck as I pump my finger inside and out a couple times before adding a second one, knowing my dick is bigger than that and trying to stretch her slowly to make it easier for her later as I keep massaging her clit. I look up at her as she lets shaky breaths and my heart swells with pride and my dick aches with anticipation at the way I make her feel.  _Only me_. I decide it's time now, so I move my hand away from her and get up from the bed as she opens her eyes, recovering her breathing as the sweat sparkles on her forehead. She sits up and moves her hands up my thighs to the band of my boxers and I raise an eyebrow at her.

\- "You've gotten me ready, now it's my turn."

\- "Trust me, I'm ready."

I lower down to kiss her, moving my hands to hers as she slowly pulls down my underwear but keeping her lips on mine. I break the kiss to step out of my boxers and look at Sam as I suddenly feel too naked for the first time.

\- "I can see why this is going to hurt." –she whispers, eyes widening as she looks at my size and I feel the heat on my cheeks.

\- "You still want to do it?"

She reaches up my abdomen, my chest and down my arms, moving my hands to her underwear.

\- "Make me yours so that I can make you mine."

I take her panties off and kneel in between her legs as she remains sit up and reaches her hands to my neck to pull me down to kiss her.

\- "What can I do?"

I take her hand in mine and move it down to my dick, wrapping it around my length, moaning lightly at the feeling of her cold touch around my burning skin as I look at her biting her bottom lip. I reach down to kiss her and I move both our hands up and down my length a few times before I let go of her hand as she keeps pumping me, licking her lips slowly; I move to touch her clit and she moans into my mouth; a grunt escapes from my throat as she tightens her grip around my dick slightly and I know I won't last if we keep going like this so I pull back.

\- "Did I do something wrong?" –she questions, worried.

\- "On the contrary." –I breath out- "If you had kept that up, I'd have come."

\- "And we don't want that." –she smirks wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down on the bed with her.

\- "Not yet." –I smirk back- "You ready?"

\- "As I'll ever be."

\- "If it hurts or you're uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop, alright?"

She nods and I move my hand to put my dick up her entrance, slowly moving my tip up and down her folds, covering it with her juices as she shuts her eyes and whines. I stop that and carefully start sliding my tip inside her, feeling her tightness around me, I keep going until I'm fully lost inside her, only wanting to move but knowing she comes first right now.

\- "How's it?"

\- "Not too bad, it's not really painful as you'd feel when you're shoot or something, I thought it was going to be much worse." –she speaks slowly- "You're just too big."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "Don't be, there's no one I'll rather be this kind of uncomfortable with." –she smiles lovingly at me and I chuckle.

\- "I'm so in love with you."

\- "And me with you."

\- "I need you to relax, love." –I say caressing her cheek- "It'll be over soon."

\- "Alright, just relax." –she nods, eyes still closed- "Easy to say, harder to do."

I laugh at the word choice and I lower down to kiss her neck, trying to distract her from the pain she might be feeling while trying not to move inside her. I kiss her neck, her collarbone as I tell her how much I love her; I massage her breasts and kiss her face and I slowly feel her relaxing around me but still being tight.

\- "Alright, I'm good, I think." –she opens her eyes and moves her hands up my arms- "Move."

\- "Sure?"

\- "Yeah."

I kiss her neck as I slowly pull out and move back in a couple of times, as she wraps her arms around me and shuts her eyes and I can only hope the uncomfortable part will truly be over soon. As I keep moving I feel her more and more relax until she starts getting back into it and pulls me down to kiss me.

\- "Move a little faster."

She mumbles in my ear as I'm sucking on her neck and I oblige. I feel her getting comfortable with it as she starts moving her hips with mine and I can't help but move faster into her as she moans loudly. She pulls on my hair and I feel her nails on my back, the pain mixing with the pleasure and I know I won't last long, even if I'm still holding back a little.

\- "Sam, I'm close."

She answers by raising her head just enough to bite my neck and I moan her name as I move my hand down to touch her clit.

\- "Fuck." –she moans letting her head fall back- "Do that again."

I keep moving inside and out as I rub her clit with my thumb, alternating the speed and the pressure I put on it as Sam lets out shaky breaths.

\- "I'm..."

\- "Let go, Sam, just let go."

I feel her tightening even more around me as she arches her back, moaning my name; I keep my pace and the movement over her clit as I bite down on her neck, soon enough I feel a wave of pleasure overcome me as Sam wraps her arms around me and we both come almost at the same time, each other's name on our lips. We ride it out until I feel Sam sink on the bed below me and I rest over her placing wet kisses on her neck. After a couple minutes, I carefully pull out and lay next to her to catch my breath. I turn my face to look at her, sweat dripping down her temples, rosy cheeks, parted lips and chest moving up and down slower each time. I smile to myself as I move my hand to catch hers and move it to my mouth, kissing the back of it.

\- "I love you, Sam."

I speak first as I finally catch my breath and lie on my side, touching the skin of her abdomen and drawing shapes on it with my fingertips. She opens her eyes and moves her head to the side, locking her eyes on mine.

\- "I love you, Bell."

I move my lips to hers and she lazily kisses back. I move over her and up from the bed.

\- "Where are you going?"

She looks up at me and I see the fear in her eyes.

\- "I'm going to open the shower to get somewhat warm water to clean us both and for your muscles." –I kiss her forehead- "Don't go anywhere."

\- "I think I'm already sore so not many options over here."

I chuckle as I comb the hair away from her face, before walking to our bathroom and opening the shower. Once I feel it starting to heat up, I go back to Sam and sit on the bed beside her.

\- "How are you feeling."

\- "Better than ever."

\- "Was it okay?"

\- "It was great. Sure, at first it was a bit uncomfortable but you didn't hurt me, if that's what you're worried about. Will I be able to walk straight tomorrow? Who knows. But we sure as hell are doing that again, soon."

I chuckle as I look at her, only able to think of how happy she makes me. Pink cheeks, swollen lips, a couple bites on her shoulders and a hickey on her neck.  _Mine._

\- "I still can't believe you chose me, out of everyone down here, you chose me."

\- "And I always will." –she pulls me down touching my lips with her fingers- "I love you."

\- "Right back at you, love."

I kiss her lightly before raising from the bed and picking her up on my arms, walking up to the bathroom to share a warm, well-deserved shower.


	6. Two months after Mount Weather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Sam keep each other on their toes before Sam checks on her first friend from Earth.

**SAM'S POV**

It had only been a few minutes since Bellamy and I had started fighting and, somehow, he already had me pinned against the damn wall with a knife to my neck. Not that I didn't know why this had happened though.

\- "Are you trying to get in my pants, Blake?"

I tilt my head, an eyebrow raised when I notice Bellamy's other knife on my upper thigh.

\- "Already been there, love." –he smirks moving that knife away- "But you know I wouldn't mind going back."

He keeps his eyes on mine and finally moves back the knife from my neck allowing me to move my face to face him completely.

\- "Trust me, I know."

I smirk at him and push him back. He stumbles a bit but is quick to recover and raises his eyebrow at me. I'm fast to move and I raise my right knife to his face. He lowers down and moves his right knife towards my abdomen but I jump back fast enough to avoid it for a couple centimeters. I give a couple steps back and I raise my head to look at him, all pleased with himself and a damn smirk adorning his features.  _I'm getting tired of this._

\- "Are you trying to kill me?"

\- "Only if you are."

\- "Good answer."

I throw my knives to the floor and move towards him as he too lets go of his knives. I raise both my arms to protect my face and he follows suit. I move my left hand slightly, as if I were to punch his jaw and he moves to his left to avoid it, not noticing my right arm going straight to his abdomen. He grunts annoyed.

\- "I thought you'd put up a fight, Blake."

\- "You asked for it."

He raises both his hands and starts trying to get to me with his fits and I know he won't hold back this time.  _Good._  He goes for my head, but I lower down and punch him again on the stomach. This time though, he's faster than me and, as I'm raising again, I fell his fist smash against my stomach first and then against my ribs, getting the wind knocked out of me, making me stumble back and fall.

\- "You alright, love?"

\- "You're right, I asked for it."

After catching up my breath and raising up, I move up to him and he tries to strike back but I avoid him by moving to the side and punching him in the stomach and this time it's him doubling in pain. He pushes me back when I'm about to strike again, making me lose balance and successfully hitting my jaw. I move back a few steps and I raise my hand to my mouth, already tasting the blood. I see him from the corner of my eye, coming at me, thinking I'm oblivious to his movements.  _Now he's gon get it._  He moves his right arm aiming at my sternum but I move fast enough to tackle his arm with my left hand and pulling him closer as I lower down a bit, turning around so that his chest is to my back. Using the momentum and all the strength I have left, I pull on his arm while bending down, making him move with me and throwing him over my head. He lands on his back and I quickly move over him. I finally got him pinned to the ground, and I take one of my knives that I keep hidden on my boot. I place it on his neck, sideways and he gasps as the cold metal touches his skin.

\- "You lose." –I smile from above him.

\- "Did you resist at the beginning?" –he questions catching his breath- "Is that why I pinned you to the wall? Because you were letting me win?"

\- "You know I'd never do that."

\- "Then what happened?"

\- "I was... distracted." –I mumble feeling the heat on my face.

\- "And what could have had you so distracted, love?" –he smirks from below me, knowing well why.

\- "As per usual, your fault."

I move the knife away from his neck and throw it beside us, placing both my hands on his chest and freeing his arms from under my legs; he is quick to place his hands on my hips.

\- "But still, you're getting better and better each day. I'm gonna either have to ban Lincoln from training with you or ask Sheda to show me something else. If you keep going like this, I'll be the one on the floor next week." –I laugh.

\- "Or..."

He doesn't finish his sentence and instead rolls us over so that now I'm pinned to the ground and he is straddling me.

\- "You really like being always on top, don't you?" –I smirk, pulling myself up on my elbows.

\- "Depends on the mood." –he places his hands at each side of my body and lowers his face so that his lips are lightly touching mine- "Sometimes I like it better when you are on top."

I smile and move my face up so that our lips finally collide. We've kissed a million times, but I swear every time it feels like the first time.

\- "I love you." –he says as we break the kiss to breathe.

\- "I'm still not letting you win."

\- "Wouldn't have you any other way."

\- "I love you."

Someone clearing their throat on the door bursts our little bubble. I look at the door as Bellamy straightens himself, still straddling me.

\- "I was coming to see if you guys were actually killing each other." –Lincoln smiles from the door- "But I see both of you are perfectly fine."

\- "We are." –Bellamy stands up and helps me up from the floor.

\- "So, did you finally win?" –Lincoln asks him.

\- "Maybe next time."

\- "You're teaching him too good, bro. I can't believe he almost beat me this time." –I laugh moving to get my water bottle and my shirt.

\- "Really?" –Lincoln asks in disbelief.

\- "Yeah and that's not something I'm looking forward to."

\- "Why not?" –Bellamy asks me.

\- "Because then you'll get all cocky about it. Not that I mind you being on top but..."

\- "Samantha!"

\- "What?"

\- "I don't need to hear the details of yours and my girlfriend's brother sex life."

Bellamy bursts out laughing and I try to contain myself from laughing too.

\- "I was not discussing my sex life with you, Lincoln, grow up." –I roll my eyes.

\- "I've got enough of you both for today. Dinner's ready is what I really came here to tell you."

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Lincoln leaves the room as Sam and I laugh and she takes a sip from her water.

\- "Well, that was fun."

\- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah, I'll get a couple bruises by tomorrow but I'm good." –I approach her and take her chin on my hand- "Did it hurt?"

\- "Yeah, but I'll survive."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "Don't be, I've taken worse shit. I don't want you to hold back just because it's me or because I'm a girl."

\- "I just don't want to hurt you."

\- "I can deal with physical pain, just don't harm me emotionally and we'll be fine." –she smiles and I swear I can feel my heart melt at her.

\- "I'd never." -I promise kissing her forehead.

\- "You don't ask me to hold back so neither should you." –she points at me before drinking again.

\- "Alright, but if I ever go too far, tell me." –I let go off her to take my shirt and she nods.

\- "What a way to ruin the view." –Sam pouts as I put it on.

\- "You want me to go out shirtless?" –I smirk moving back towards her.

\- "I mean, it's not as if you hadn't done it before and I quite enjoy looking at you." –she smiles placing her hands around my neck- "But then again, you know I don't like to share."

\- "Is that true?" –I smirk placing my hands around her waist and rocking us from one side to another.

\- "Not you, anyway." –she gives me a quick kiss- "We should go, before they send someone else."

\- "Yeah." –I agree letting go off her- "But first, your t-shirt." –I say taking it from behind her.

She smiles and puts it on before looking at me again with a smirk on her face.

\- "I don't share either." –I simply state taking her hand on mine, pulling her closer and kissing her.

\- "I'm glad we are on the same page."

I intertwine our fingers together and we start walking towards where they were serving dinner. Once we got there, Monty was sat with Octavia.

\- "What happened to you?" –Monty asks looking at Sam and pointing at her jaw.

\- "What do you...?" –I follow his gaze to see the cut in Sam's pants- "Oh, my jaw and this? This was Bellamy but don't you worry, he got what he deserved." –she smiles letting go of my hand.

\- "I don't see him too beaten up, you sure you got him?" –Octavia smiles as Sam sits next to her.

\- "Trust me, she did. She won me again." –I explain sitting in front of Sam, next to Monty.

\- "I need to stop betting with Jasper." –he mumbles.

\- "What do you mean?" –I question him, surprised.

\- "When Jasper is on the mood, and in relation to this he always seems to be, he bets on Sam so I always bet on you, and you keep losing." –he sighs.

\- "How's he?" –Sam looks worriedly at Monty.

\- "Same as always, drunk."

\- "Where is he? I'll go check on him."

Monty enumerates a few places for Sam to check and she nods.

\- "Be careful, you know how he gets when he's drunk more than usual."

\- "Jasper would never hurt me, don't worry."

**SAM'S POV**

I left the guys and O to find Jasper. Since I had been able to train, I had been expending less time with him, but I always made sure to check on him every day; even the days he almost didn't recognize me from how drunk he was. I had tried to get him to come with me a couple times, thinking maybe punching someone would help him get rid of a small part of his anger, but he had opposed each time. The first place I checked was the bar section where he had been expending an awful lot of time lately.

\- "Jasper? It's Sam."

\- "Sam! You came!"

I heard his voice from the back of the room. He sounded happy, although I knew it was because of the alcohol, it was somewhat refreshing.

\- "I was starting to think you wouldn't come to see me today!" –he was sat on the floor- "Are you giving up on me too?"

\- "J, I'd never do that. You're the first friend I ever made. You and I are bounded for life, dude!" –I smiled sitting next to him.

\- "Great!" –he laughed as the hiccup got to him- "Wait, what happened to you?"

\- "I was training with Bellamy and he got me." –I answered as I caressed my jaw.

\- "What!"

\- "Don't worry, I got him worst. I've heard of your little bet with Monty, you should know, you've won again." –I smiled down at him and he seemed to relax.

\- "I wish I had been there to see you beat him up."

\- "Come next time if you'd like."

\- "Maybe." –he nodded before taking another sip- "I need to ask you a favor."

\- "Shoot."

\- "Would you cut my hair?"

I looked at him, dirty long hair all over the place with an amused smile on his face before taking another sip of the liquor.  _Maybe a change is what he needs. A haircut, even if a small thing, could be his way of coping with everything and letting go of the past._

\- "You're trusting me to give you a decent haircut?" –I chuckled.

\- "It can't do that bad, just don't stab me."

\- "I'd never. How short do you want it?"

\- "As short as you can with whatever we can find."

\- "I'm sure we can find some scissors around here. Wait a second, J."

 _And maybe one of those trips to Mount Weather got us a hair clipper. I don't want to make him look ridiculous._  After looking around the ship, I found what I was looking for and made it back to find Jasper.

\- "Hey, still want that haircut?"

\- "Hell yeah!"

\- "Do you mind if we do it in my room or do you want to go to yours? It wouldn't be nice to do it near the drinks, you know?" –I smiled softly- "I don't wanna be drinking and find a hair in it."

\- "My room is fine."

\- "Awesome, let's go." –I offered him my hand- "I'm going to leave you looking great."

\- "If you mess up my hair, I'll cut yours."

\- "Fair enough."

We made it to his room, it was somewhat better than I expected it to be. I knew he trashed it and then re-organized it to trash it again, it was like a vicious circle. He took a chair and placed it in the middle of the room before sitting down with the bottle he had been carrying this whole time.

\- "Want a sip before you start?"

\- "Aren't you afraid I'll cut you?"

\- "Nah, you're good with the knifes and stuff."

\- "What are you even drinking now?"

\- "Mmm, moonshine?"

\- "Still?" –I asked impressed.

\- "Did you ever drink what I offered you back during Unity Day?"

\- "I think not."

He raised the bottle to my face and shook it a little, prompting me to take it.

\- "Fine, but just a sip because I don't want to hurt you."

\- "A little more after then." –he laughed taking the bottle back.

\- "When was the last time you ate?"

\- "I don't know."

\- "Then I'll drink more after, but you have to come have dinner with me." –he looked at me- "You need food, J."

\- "Fine." –he answered, not fully sold on it.

\- "Just you and me."

He nodded before taking another sip.

\- "Now you need to stay real still." –I pleaded him- "If you want to move, raise your hand first and I'll move the scissors away from you, alright?"

He nodded again and closed his eyes.  _Alright, how hard can this be?_  I cut his long hair first with the scissors before using the hair clippers. His hair was so tangled I was glad I was cutting it and not trying to comb it, because that'd have been a painful mess for sure.

\- "You think I could go out with you on your horse sometime?"

\- "With Selene? Of course." –I smiled happy to myself- "I'm just gonna need you to bathe and not drink around her, I'm not sure she's used to the smell of liquor and we really don't wanna piss her off or fall."

\- "Damn right."

I didn't want to cut it too much so I kept checking on with Jasper, and he'd raise from the chair and check himself on the mirror before asking me to go shorter until I got to a pretty short buzz cut and he was finally happy with it.

\- "What you say we clean this mess and head to find some food, I'm hungry."

\- "Alright."

He shrugged his shoulders and helped me clean the hair from the floor. After that, I took the scissors and the clipper to their respective places and then Jasper and I made it outside. As we made it to where the tables were, and we were spotted, I shook my head in Bellamy, Monty and Octavia's direction to prevent them from coming. I knew Jasper was making an enormous effort coming outside with me and I didn't want to get him worked up. We sat at the furthest table from the crowd and he made himself comfortable while I went to look for the food.

\- "Thank you." –he said as I placed the plate in front of him.

\- "No problem."

\- "Not only for this, but for taking the time to be with me after all I've done."

\- "Jasper, I'll be here each step of the way."

\- "Even if I scream at you and try to tear you down and push you away?"

\- "Even there." –I smiled- "I know you're going through a lot and maybe some people don't understand it and are pushing you away, but I believe you just need time. Whatever you need, I'm here."

\- "Could we go out tomorrow?"

\- "For a walk outside the gates or with Selene?"

\- "I'd like to meet her."

\- "I'll come find you in the morning."

\- "I'll be clean and ready, you'll see."

I smiled cheerfully, seeing my old friend back to himself, even if it was just for a little bit. I knew he needed time and space, but that didn't mean we had to push him away or let him do all he wanted all the time.  _We're getting through this._


End file.
